Max Branning
Max Branning is a fictional character and recurring anti-villain of the iconic BBC show and British soap opera program EastEnders. He first appeared as a central character in 2006 and went on to serve as a major protagonist from 2007-2013 before becoming an anti-hero from 2014-2015, a minor character in 2016, the secondary antagonist in 2017 until redeeming himself in 2018. He is also the father of Abi Branning. He is portrayed by . Biography Many of Max's storylines focus on his interactive relationships, including his marriages to Tanya Branning, Kirsty Branning and recently Rainie Branning, as well as his extramarital affairs with Lucy Beale, Emma Summerhayes, Carmel Kazemi, Stacey Slater and Fi Browning. Max has also embarked on feuds with his brothers, Jack Branning and Derek Branning, as well as local residents Harry Gold, Janine Butcher, Phil Mitchell, Jay Brown, Charlie Cotton and Ian Beale. In 2008, Max became central to a whodunit storyline that saw him run over by a mystery assailant who was eventually revealed to be his daughter Lauren Branning. He has also had to come to terms with the death of his son Bradley Branning, being framed for attempted murder by Carl White and Emma's death by conning Ben Mitchell into signing over the garage. In October 2015, Max was wrongly convicted for Lucy's murder. Since his release from prison, Max has been taking revenge on all his neighbours. This has resulted in the Carter family losing the freehold of the Queen Vic, the arrest of Vincent Hubbard, forcing Jane Beale to leave after starting a fire that left her critically injured, the death of Steven Beale - whom Max has been blackmailing in the midst of his vengeful plot - and conspiring with Fi's father James Willmott-Brown to subjugate Albert Square under his nefarious control. Quotes List Of Victims *'Jack Branning' - Max framed an assault on his brother, Jack to get his stepson, Matthew taken off him. *'Carmel Kazemi' - Max was in a relationship with her, the only reason to find articles to help him destroy the Square. *'Vincent Hubbard' - Max put drugs in his car which resulted in his arrest. *'Steven Beale' - Blackmailed him to commit arson and shoved him tothe door, resulting accidentally hitting into the edge of a table which resulted in his death. *'Jane Beale' - Left her to perish in a restaurant fire but she managed to survive, he later forced her to leave the square. *'Carter Family' - Conned them out the Queen Vic. *'Ian Beale' - Attempted to kill him by strangling him with Christmas lights but was stopped by his daughter, Lauren. Trivia *Max Branning was originally announced as the main antagonist for 2017 since his "revenge plot" served as the central storyline of the year. Though this initially appeared to be the case over the course of the events, the plan was actually depicted to hide the show's true main villain. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:EastEnders Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Adulterers Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Spouses Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Imprisoned Category:Suicidal Category:Protective Category:Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Incriminators Category:Archenemy Category:In Love Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Category:Love Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Con Artists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Enforcer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Related to Hero Category:Sadomasochists Category:Strategic Category:Rivals Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Orator Category:Power Hungry